G-Force Alchemist
by mandoswag
Summary: Lily Mustang is the daughter of Fuhrer Roy Mustang. She is known as the G-Force Alchemist, one of the most powerful alchemists in the whole country. Against her father's wishes, she goes on a search for the philosopher's stone, to resurrect her murdered mother. Her search triggers an avalanche of events that could destroy everything. Lily must fight for her family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Scenes of Edward Elric's last battle fly by._ _The dwarf in the flask is defeated and Ed performs his last transmutation. The two brothers Ed and Al return, though Ed cannot perform any type of alchemy ever again._

" _There's no such thing as a painless lesson. They just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary. You can't gain anything without losing something first. Although if you can endure that pain, and walk away from it, you'll find that you have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle. Yeah… a heart made fullmetal."_ _\- Edward Elric_

* * *

Connor Elric ran for his life. _If I don't get back in time teacher's going to kill me!_

 _BAM!_

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING-" Connor yelled shoving blonde hair out of his face. In front of him was a girl with straight black hair and brown eyes. She was rubbing her shoulder and moving her arm around in circles.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"No, no it's no problem I was just, not talking to you exactly…" he said blushing.

"Well I didn't really see you anyways. You're really short,"

"HEY WHO YOU CALLING SHORT-"Con was cut off due to a kick in which he was flown into the air.

"WHERE WERE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK TWO MINUTES AGO AND I FIND YOU YELLING AT A GIRL!"

"I'm fine! Really," Lily tried to say.

"Hi! I'm Izumi Curtis it's nice to meet you," she held out her hand.

"Lily,"

" What's your name, you kind of look like Al,"

"Connor. Connor Elric. So you know uncle Al huh,"

"My teacher,"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah! I'd like to keep it on the downlow though,"

"Well he did say something about having a really talented student,"

Lily sighed. "Look I really have to go. It was nice meeting the both of you!" she said running off into the distance.

* * *

Lily ran into the train door and found a seat. She tapped her foot restlessly. _Dad is really going to give it to me this time._ She was still getting use to the metal arm. Her stub almost always ached. Lily hadn't told her father about her weekly visits to Alphonse Elric. She looked at her watch and stared at it for what felt like an eternity. Finally the train stopped. "This is our stop at Central. Please get off the train." Lily ran off the train and kept running all the way to her home. She ran around to the back of her house, and using a transmutation circle she hid under a bush, opened the wall and shut it again. She pushed her couch over the transmutation marks left on the wall.

"You know I that I can see you right?" said Roy Mustang.

"Uh.. Hi dad! It's good to finally see you!"

"Come on, cut the nice talk. You're nearly an hour late,"

Lily sat down. "I'm sorry father,"

He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "I just want to keep you safe. What were you doing anyway?"

Lily smiled. She loved it when her father didn't act like Fuhrer all the time. "Like I said, just trying to learn as much as I can,"

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that… it's been a long day,"

Roy stood up and took his hands off her shoulders. "I have a lot of things to do so try not to bother me. It's not easy being Fuhrer Mustang and all,"

"More like Fuhrer Mustbeboring," Lily said.

"Hm," he said with a smirk. "Goodnight Lily,"

"Goodnight,"

Lily sat quietly and watched the clouds slowly pass over the moon. _It was on a night just like this… everything was so quiet, so peaceful._ Scenes-awful memories flashed into her mind.

 _I miss you mom. I'm sorry I couldn't save you._ She said looking into a picture of her mother, Riza Hawkeye. There was so much she didn't understand. _If I could just bring mother back, she'd tell me the truth, and I'd would have a mother, and maybe even a father again._ Lily's father only told her thin outlines of what happened. Lily wanted to find a way to bring her back, though she knew human transmutation was strictly illegal. _Maybe if there was a way to bend the rules, to get around the rule of equivalent exchange._ Lily took out all her research notes and laid them on the ground. She had learned alchemy, alkahestry, even how to be a ninja(learned in Xing). Her most proud accomplishment was making and perfecting her own type of alchemy: G-force alchemy. Yet she hadn't brought her mother back. And there was only one way that she could bring her mother back. To obtain a philosopher's stone.

* * *

Connor ate dinner with his family.

"So Con, how did your lesson with teacher go today?" Winry asked.

"Ummm, great!" he said with a thumbs up.

"I'm guessing that means absolutely awful," Ed said.

"Izumi is funny!" said Jonie, Con's younger sister.

"Not when she's your teacher," Ed and Connor said simultaneously.

"I actually ran into this girl today,"

"Was she really really pretty?" Jonie asked.

"Yes-no that's not the point, she said she was Al was her teacher. She also called me short,"

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Was her name Lily?"

"Yeah!"

Ed laughed and gave him a smug grin. "How'd you like the Fuhrer's daughter?"

"FUHRER MUSTANG'S DAUGHTER!"

"Relax, Mustang and I are old pals,"

"I know, the whole Colonel Mustang thing, right?"

Connor unlike Lily had been told about everything. The philosopher's stones, homunculi, and how Ed defeated that evil.

* * *

Lily sidestepped Al's giant stone fist that shot out of the ground. Lily saw him preparing again by clapping his hands together. Slamming her right fist into her open hand, she saw a giant wave of earth come towards her. Lily hit her metal fist against the ground. Blue electricity ran up the wave, instantly dissolving it. She ran towards Al blocking and dodging each transmutation. Al prepared for hand to hand combat. Lily's moves were quick and precise, something she learned from Lan Fan on her trip to Xing. _Always be moving. A standing target is much easier to hit. Don't ever let the opponent see you long enough for them to make eye contact._ Lily knocked Al down.

"Don't tear the old man to pieces!" yelled a voice walking towards them.

"Brother! It's good to see you," Al responded standing up.

"This must be Lily, it's good to finally meet you. I'm Edward Elric,"

"Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Yup. Haven't been called that in a long time. Just thought I'd stop by. I wanted to ask you something, You're going to be at the state alchemist trials tomorrow right? My son Connor's gonna be there,"

"Yeah,"

"Wait, really?" Al asked, "I thought your dad didn't even want you learning alchemy in the first place,"

"Well, my dad actually doesn't.. know,"

"Um.. Lily I don't think that's a good idea," Al said.

"He can't turn down any try-out who wants to be a state alchemist,"

"She's right," Ed said, "plus, he'd be an idiot to turn down a talented alchemist like you,".

"Well, there's still a lot he doesn't tell me. All he ever said was: ' _There was a war between homunculi and the military involving philosophers stones.'_ It's so frustrating!"

Ed's brow furrowed as he got ready to say something. Al gave him a discouraging look and cut him off.

"That same old arrogant Mustang! He's hiding the truth from her!" Ed said as Lily walked away.

"You know the Fuhrer. He didn't tell us if Hues death either," Al replied.

* * *

Mustang looked out at the small crowd. Among them were the Elrics including the son of Fullmetal.

"Alright Havoc, you can let the next one in," he said looking down at his notepad. The door opened and slammed.

"State your name and age please," he said.

"Lily Mustang. Age thirteen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Roy Mustang gasped. His pupils dilated and he started to feel sick. He stood up.

"Lily you can't be here,"

"Um, I'm here to try-out,"

"I'm not allowing you to,"

"And you're not allowed to do that either. By the laws of Amestra you cannot prohibit a person from a try-out unless they are a wanted criminal," Edward said.

Mustang scowled at Ed. He then sighed.

"All right. I will allow you to do this, but that doesn't mean you'll become a state alchemist,"

"Thank you, Fuhrer Mustang," she said coolly.

* * *

"You alright short stuff?" Lily asked.

Con's eye twitched, "I told you, don't call me short,"

"It's not really a great day huh,"

"What are you talking about, you did great! All I did was pass out,"

"I don't think dad's too happy with me at this point.. I will find a way to get us out this mess though… I wonder…"

Roy Mustang walked past them with a few other state alchemists.

"Hey dad!"

"Yes, Lily," he replied.

"So, are you going to make me a state alchemist?"

"No," he replied plainly.

"Well, you asked for it,"she said in her _matter-of-fact_ voice.

"Asked for what?"

"Roy Mustang, Connor and I would like to challenge you to a duel,"

Roy grinned. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Been ready my whole life,"

"And since you declared it I get to choose the day,"

"What because you're useless on rainy days?"

"Ooooo,"

Roy stared at Havoc.

"Anyways, you've got work to do, I can't really bother the Fuhrer anyways. I'll be with the Elrics if you need me." she said walking back towards Connor and Ed.

"Man," Havoc said rubbing the back of his neck, "she's just as ambitious as you".

"Yeah,"

Havoc lit a cigarette. "What happened to you two, I thought you guys were really close,"

Roy stayed quiet. _Too much had happened._

"You know, I think you should take the day off tomorrow, spend some time with her. We can handle things here in Central command,"

Roy looked down. It had been quite some time since he had actually spent a full day with her. About a year since his wife, Riza Hawkeye had died.

"Yes. I think I would like that,"

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Connor asked.

"Wait. And train. At this point we don't know which other alchemist we'll go up against. We need to be able to coordinate attacks together on two skilled alchemists. We can see if your teacher and Al are free sometime,"

* * *

 _What is she planning?_ Mustang asked himself. He sat in a red chair that once belonged to Fuhrer Bradley. Roy's head swirled through all his deepest darkest memories. _The last thing I want is for her to become like me. "Those boys are going to have to go through hell someday"_ was something his good friend Maes Hughes said about the Elric brothers. _I don't want that life for my daughter._ He tightened his fist. _I guess I'll just have to find a way to beat her then._

Lily awoke at the break of dawn. She yawned and pulled out her transmutation gloves. The circle on it had what resembled a fist hitting a triangle beneath it. Lily pulled them on and clapped her hands together. She jumped and landed her feet on the ceiling. Looking over to the door she saw her father eating a bowl of cereal with giant question marks floating over his head.

"How..?"

Lily jumped off the ceiling. "Hey dad! You're actually here,"

"I got the day off,"

"Okay… I was going to go try and find the Elrics since they're here, but I can stay, if you want,"

"Yeah! I was actually planning on taking you around the city today,"

"Alright... You're not going to try and talk me out of this duel are you?"

"Not at all. Just wanted to spend some time with you,"

* * *

"I don't know. Mustang's not answering his phone," Ed said.

"I wonder how Lily's doing. The Fuhrer seems pretty cold,"

"He's like that. Only on the outside though. I think he really cares for her, just never says it,"

Ed stood up. "Well Con, I guess that I'll have to be your sparring partner now,"

"Alright, you sure you can take me old man?"

"Of course! I may not know alchemy but I can still fight,"

* * *

Roy watched his daughter laugh as a black and white puppy licked her face.

"He kind of reminds me of Black Hayate,"

"Yeah... Tell you what, I'll get him for you,"

Lily smiled, "Thanks dad!"

 _I haven't seen her smile for a long time._ Roy thought.

Lily carried her dog _Hoshi_ home. Roy walked with his hands in his pockets.

"Dad, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to go see mom,"

"I think I would too,"

* * *

Roy and Lily sat in front of a gravestone. _It was almost a year ago when she died. Murdered by an Ishvalan, my daughter tried to save her. She watched her die in front of her. I believe that Lily thinks it's her fault that she died. I just wish that it didn't have to be this way. She doesn't deserve this._

"Can I ask you something?" Lily said.

"Yes?"  
Lily paused. "Can I trust you to tell me the truth?"

"Yes, of course,"

"Then tell me everything,"

Roy inhaled sharply. "Everything is a general word,"

Lily turned. "You know what I mean. The war between the homunculi and the military. Or is military also a general word,"

"You've said enough,"

"Wha-"

"You've said enough!" Roy began walking away from the gravestone and to their car. He jumped into the driver's seat. Lily jumped up and ran into the passenger's seat.

Roy sighed. "You have to be more careful about what you say out in public. People are watching,"

"Alright. You still haven't started your long and apparently unexplainable story,"

"I can't do that for you,"

"All my life you've resented how I wanted to be an alchemist! I just want to know why!"

"Dammit Lily! Even before you recovered from losing your arm I asked Al to be your teacher!"

Lily became quiet. _I had no idea..that he actually knew Al, asked Al to be my teacher._

Roy started the car. "A brilliant friend of mine once found information that could lead to the end of that war. That night, he was tracked down, and murdered just because he was involved. Your mother had also tried to tell me something right before she died. You know what happened after that. I let my best friend, my wife die because I brought them into a fight that was meant to be my own. I will not let that happen again,"

"I just want to know the truth. And I'm willing to risk my life in order to know it. I want to know what mom died for,"

Roy sighed. "I'll do that on one condition: You forfeit the challenge and never become a state alchemist,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"No," Lily replied.

"No? I thought.."

Lily gave a smug smile. "I know one thing, you still want to prevent me from becoming a state alchemist. And part of your reasoning is due to events in your past. So you will tell me everything you know because you have to. I can make my decision from there,"

Roy smiled. "You sound just like me,"

"Just tell me already,"

He clenched the wheel in front of him. _If I tell her everything, that doesn't necessarily mean she will not continue the challenge… but, if she finds out the whole story, she could head into a path of destruction._

"You're wrong. Our deal still holds. And if you become a state alchemist I will never tell you,"

Lily scowled. "Fine. Have it your way. I'll just become more powerful than you and figure it out for myself,"

"Lily… I'm only trying to protect you,"  
"I can protect myself!" she yelled.

Roy looked down, his eyes gray. He started the car and drove home.

* * *

Roy lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. _I can't do this without you Riza…_ he thought. His eyes lolled as he quickly fell asleep.

"I'm back," a familiar voice whispered menacingly.

Roy jumped up from his bed grabbing his white flame alchemy gloves.

"Wrath, where are you?"

"I'm right where I've always been… in your head,"

* * *

Lily trained for hours the next day with Connor against Izumi and Al.

"We need to coordinate our movements better," she said to Connor, who was already laying on the ground from exhaustion.

"Need...food…" he muttered.

Lily sighed. "Alright. Guess we should go inside then,"

Izumi walked next to Lily.

"I'm surprised at how talented you are! You're definitely more talented than when I trained Ed and Al,"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Al said a little disappointed.

Lily smiled. "Thanks. Though, I work extra hard to improve my alchemy,"

"I can tell," Izumi said. Lily had the same fire that glowed in her eyes as Edward Elric. The same determination that pushed her forward.

* * *

Lily walked home on her own. The sun was about to set.

" _Lily Mustang…"_ someone whispered.

She jumped and slipped on her transmutation gloves.

"Who are you?" she yelled.

" _Just a friendly visitor… I'm sure you remember who I am,"_

Lily gulped. His voice did sound familiar. Where had she heard it from?  
" _Just an Ishvalan, coming by to say hello to your mother,"  
_ She gasped and transmuted a weapon.

"Show yourself!" she yelled. But the voice never replied.

* * *

Lily awoke the next morning. Her head hurt. She stumbled down the stairs to find her father munching on cereal.

"Get ready," was all he said.

"It's today!"

"I told you I get to choose the day,"  
"But- what about Connor?"  
"He's already here, I sent a message early this morning,"

"You're kidding,"

Roy looked at Lily. "This is your last chance. You can still bail out of this,"

"Not a chance," she said.

Lily looked down. She couldn't let him know what happened last night.

* * *

Connor looked sick.  
"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Just nervous that's all,"

"Relax. It's just my dad and the strong arm alchemist. We'll be fine,"

Connor didn't look any better.

"If you want, you can opt out now. I can handle both of them on my own,"  
Connor swallowed. "No. I'm going to follow through with this. I will make sure we become state alchemists no matter what,"  
"Good," Lily said. "It's that kind of determination that will keep us going,"

* * *

"So…" Lily said looking at her father. "What made you decide to choose the alchemist who strips in almost every battle?" she asked in complete seriousness. Alex Armstrong flexed at the crowd.

"He was the only one available for today…" he replied.

Connor stood next to Lily.

"Do you remember our path?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied. He seemed calmer now.

Lily watched her father put on his flame transmutation gloves. She took out a small piece of chalk.

"ARE YOU READY?" An announcer said. The crowd surrounding the small dirt stadium yelled. "FIGHT!"  
Lily wrote on thin air as Roy snapped his fingers. The fire came right up to the transmutation, but then shot back at him as soon as the flames reached it. Roy transmuted a wall just in time to block them.

"IT SHOT BACK AT HIM!" Havoc yelled.

"SHE CAN WRITE ON THIN AIR!" Another marvelled.

Armstrong punched his fist into the ground. "This has been a trademark of the Armstrong family, passed down for generations!" he yelled.

Stones turned into deadly spears as Connor transmuted a wall to block them. Lily jumped behind the wall as well. She drew another transmutation onto the wall. Connor jumped up onto the marking and extended the wall till it became an arch. He was running towards Armstrong, not on the ground, but above him. Connor jumped down from above knocking him hard in the head with a kick and enclosed him in a cage. Armstrong broke the cages bars and headed towards Connor.

* * *

Roy looked down at the ground. It was covered in small metal spears, similar to May Chang's. He looked for Lily, but couldn't find her.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do father," he could hear her say.

Roy looked up surprised to find her sitting upside down, floating in mid-air.

She had her transmutation gloves on. Before Roy could do anything, she punched her fist into her open palm. The ground lit up blue all around him, and Roy was thrown off his feet into the air. He looked sideways to see a floating Armstrong, waving his arms like a madman. Connor was on the ground smiling. Roy recalled a conversation from earlier.

" _Do you remember our path?" Lily asked._

" _Yes," he replied._

 _She's set up a path for Connor… The gravitational field must be normal there,_ he thought.

"Don't you see father. I control this space,"

Roy smiled. "Maybe… but I beg to differ!"

He snapped both of his fingers, sending a large flame that forced him straight towards Connor.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor jumped out of the way as the Fuhrer landed hard on the ground. Mustang clapped his hands together and put them on the ground. Connor had little time to react, causing him to be thrown off the path and barreling through the air. Lily scowled and used her transmutation gloves to move towards him. She plummeted to the ground. Mustang transmuted a wall as he jumped away. Lily broke through it without issue. Lily did have one problem though. Roy smiled as Lily fell through the hidden trap hole he had put in the ground moments earlier.

"Gotcha," he said snapping his fingers. Lily punched the ground flying high up into the air as the flames burned the ground below. She took out a small dagger as she landed behind him. Mustang held out his right hand just as Lily cut through the transmutation circle on his glove.

He then took out his left hand. "...my glove," he muttered. Lily smiled as her right fist hit the ground. The gravitational field changed, and Mustang was floating. Lily slipped on her father's transmutation glove over her metal hand. She snapped both of her fingers as flames surrounded her father.

"Do you surrender yet?" she asked.

* * *

Lily looked at her state alchemist watch. She earned this. Now it was time to find out the truth. But she had no idea where to start. Lily looked up all the records in the military, but they were straight up lies. She needed to get a philosopher's stone. It was the only way to fix all of this. She'd have to dig deep.

 _No need for that,_ someone said inside her hair. It was Lily's voice, but her thoughts weren't her own.

 _Who are you?_ Lily asked.

 _Your true potential,_ it responded.

 _To be myself stuck inside my head?_ Lily mused.

 _Haha… no. I want to help you become powerful. I'll help you find the philosopher's stones and bring your mother back to life._

Lily stopped. "Stone-s? Plural?"

 _Your father really didn't tell you anything did he… not to worry. I shall inform you of his shameful history now._ Lily listened closely. _Your father, stole the throne from Fuhrer Bradley. In fact, your father and Bradley were enemies._

"Enemies?"

 _Yes. The reason your father did this was to obtain the philosopher's stones. That way he could become the most powerful man in the world._

Lily scowled. _You mean… this whole time he's had many philosopher's stones and now you're telling me he never used them to resurrect Mom!_

 _Exactly. He gave some of these stones to rulers of other countries to establish treaties, such as the country of Xing. The philosopher's stone make Emperor Ling immortal, as well as your father._

Tears were running down her face. _Is this why you never told me father? Is it because you only care about yourself? But… what about the Elrics? Ed and Al, are they in on it too?_ Lily asked frantically.

 _Yes. They helped your father overthrow the military leadership._

Lily's eyes widened. "What about Mom?" The voice in her head didn't respond. "Did you hear me? What about Mom?"

 _T_ _he Ishvalan who killed your mother…. Was sent by Roy Mustang. She began to figure out his secrets._

Lily gasped. She couldn't breathe. _Snap out of it Lily! Why would dad do such a thing?"_

 _You don't know your father._

Lily swallowed. It was true. She barely knew anything of her father's past. _Follow me. I will show you the path to true power._

* * *

Connor stared down at his state alchemist watch. This was an honor he didn't deserve. _Lily… where have you been?_ he asked in silence. She had been missing for almost a week now. And the last person she talked to was him. _Why?_ He closed his eyes.

" _Connor?"_

" _Lily! Um… my parents aren't home, they just left for the capital,"_

" _I know," she said sitting on the deck._

" _Then… why are you here?"_

 _Lily sighed. "I'm leaving. And I won't return for a long time,"_

" _Lily… where are you going?"_

" _To find myself," she said eerily._

Connor found himself dozing on the same porch he had once spoken to Lily.

"How long?" he asked out loud. Lily wasn't there to respond.

* * *

Roy ran his hand through his hair.

"Any sightings?" he asked Havoc.

"Not yet," Havoc said.

"I have to go," Roy said pacing.

"You can't leave Roy! You're the leader of this country! Lily could be across the world at this point!"

"My daughter's more important,"

Havoc grimaced. "If only you said that a couple days ago,"


End file.
